


Getting to Know You (Again)

by ereshai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Speed Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 21:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1956558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris Argent at a speed dating event. In walks Peter Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to Know You (Again)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoddessofBirth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoddessofBirth/gifts).



> Previously posted on my tumblr.

_Ding!_

Chris suppressed a sigh of relief when his ‘date’ moved on to the next table. What a biphobic asshole. He was definitely going in the not-interested category. So far, speed dating was not turning out the way Allison had hoped. At least she had promised to stop trying to set him up with her teachers and all of her friends’ single parents. The only real possibility out of that bunch – Sheriff Stilinski – hadn’t realized it was a date, and even if he had, he was still mourning the death of his wife. They were better as friends, anyway.

Chris had agreed to the speed dating after Allison had tried to set him up with her boyfriend Scott’s mother. Maybe if their kids weren’t dating…but no, he wasn’t going to go there. Too much potential for awkwardness if – when – somebody broke up with somebody else.

A man sat down across from him – very attractive, with a neatly trimmed moustache and goatee, dark hair, and beautiful blue eyes. His name tag said _Peter_. Chris’ stomach dropped. Peter was a common enough name; just because he had blue eyes didn’t mean it was-

“Chris? Chris Argent?” Apparently, it was.

“Peter Hale?” Maybe it was a coincidence. Just a coincidence that a man who resembled his (secret) high school boyfriend knew his full name at an event where nobody was using last names. But Chris had never been that lucky.

“It’s been years. I never would have expected to see you at one of these things.” Peter still had that same smirk. Chris winced.

“My daughter convinced me to try it.” He just had to get through the next four minutes or so, and then he could leave. If only Peter wouldn’t bring up-

“Did she know there would only be men here?”

“Of course.” Maybe Peter would get the hint and just…stop. But that was never Peter’s style.

“Oh, you’re out now. What does daddy dearest think?”

“I wouldn’t know. I haven’t seen him since his last parole hearing.” That should shut him up.

It did. For two seconds. “So they finally found something that would stick, huh?”

“Attempted kidnapping and attempted murder were the major charges.” Chris didn’t really want to talk about that, either, but he knew Peter wouldn’t let it go.

“And I suppose you were there pleading for his release, like a good son?”

“Not when he tried to kill my wife – ex-wife – and take my daughter. I was making sure he stayed right where he is.”

“Damn. I guess things are a little different now.” Peter lost his smirk and leaned back in his chair.

“High school was a long time ago, Peter. I’m sorry for the way I handled things back then, but I can’t change any of that.” If things had been different…but then he wouldn’t have Allison, or those wonderful years with Victoria, even if they hadn’t lasted. “So, why are you here? It doesn’t seem like your kind of thing, either.”

Then Peter smiled – a real smile, the one Chris had always loved. “Lost a bet with Talia.”

Before he could say anything else, the bell rang, and people started milling about again. “C’mon,” Peter said, grabbing his hand. “We’ve got some catching up to do.” He pulled Chris out of his chair and across the floor to the exit.

“Where are we going?” Chris wasn’t really worried about it; he wanted to get to know grown-up Peter, and see if the spark from high school was still there.

“I know a place that makes great coffee.” He waved off the event organizers as they tried to intercept them. “We’ve found what we’re looking for, thank you. Well worth the money. Good-bye.”

They walked out of the door and into the night.


End file.
